Gravity Suit
The Gravity Suit is an upgrade for Samus Aran's Power Suit. As its name implies, the Gravity Suit is known for negating gravitational effects that would hinder Samus. The Gravity Suit enhancement is obtained after the Varia Suit; the addition turns sections of Samus’s armor purple, reduces the damage she takes (to a greater extent than the Varia alone), and allows her to move in fluid unhindered by the resistance and pressure it would normally exert. In Metroid Prime, the Gravity Suit also enhances the visor so it can give a better, clearer view while underwater. In most games, the Gravity Suit also prevents Samus from being damaged by Lava. In Super Metroid, Metroid: Other M and Metroid: Zero Mission, it is the final suit Samus acquires. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes the effects of the Gravity Suit are instead granted by the Gravity Boost accessory. As the game is focused strongly on the light/dark conflict, adding the Gravity Suit would likely have interfered with the Dark and Light Suits, lessening the effect the game designers were trying to create. Official Data ''Super Metroid'' Instruction Manual "This suit reduces the damage from enemy attacks to one fourth and allows you to move freely in water-filled areas." Official Metroid Prime Website Weapon effect: N/A Weapon range: N/A Weapon potential: Non-lethal "Power Suit Upgrade The Gravity Suit upgrade allows for improved movement in liquid environments. The Gravity Suit does not protect its wearer from exposure to hazardous fluids. Importantly, visor modifications built into the Gravity Suit make it easy for Samus Aran to see underwater." ''Metroid Prime'' Instruction Manual "The Gravity Suit upgrades Samus's suit even more. It negates the effects of water, allowing Samus to move and jump normally even while submerged." ''Metroid Fusion'' Instruction Manual "Further reduces damage from enemy attacks. Allows for normal movement in aquatic and other areas. Also protects Samus from lava." ''Zero Mission'' Samus Screen data "Reduces damage from foes. Enables free movement in water. Stops lava damage." ''Metroid: Other M'' manual "Negates the effects of liquids and extreme gravity and further reduces damage from enemy attacks." Benefits chart The following chart details the benefits bestowed by the Gravity Suit in each game: *''Note that the Gravity Suit alone provides only 25% damage reduction, but when combined with the Varia Suit, the damage reduction is increased to 75%. Other numbers represent total reduction, as in other games, Samus cannot use the Gravity Suit without the Varia Suit.'' In other media In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Samus’s standard outfit is the Varia Suit, and an optional, purple-blue alternate color scheme that Samus can use resembles the Gravity Suit. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' .]] Trophy ''"A Power Suit that provides even more damage protection than the Varia Suit. This Gravity Suit also allows Samus to move without water resistance when underwater. In most games in the series, this suit also blocks lava damage and friction. In addition, it allows Samus to use item bonuses like the High Jump, Space Jump, and Speed Booster, even when underwater or in lava." *SNES Super Metroid *GCN Metroid Prime Sticker *'Gravity Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission Weapon Attack +11 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Appearances *''Super Metroid'' (SNES, 1994) *''Super Smash Bros.'' (N64, 1999) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (GCN, 2001) *''Metroid Fusion'' (GBA, 2002) *''Metroid Prime'' (GCN, 2002) *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (GBA, 2004) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Wii, 2008) *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime'' (Wii, Japan-only 2009) *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' (Wii, 2009) *''Metroid: Other M'' (Wii, 2010) Trivia *Even though in most games the Gravity Suit protects from lava, in Metroid Prime the suit still takes damage if Samus falls in the lava in the Magmoor Caverns. This may be to increase the difficulty of the game, a continuity error, or the lava in Magmoor Caverns may simply be too hot for the Gravity Suit to handle. *Despite ending Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid Prime and Super Metroid with the Gravity Suit, Samus starts their sequels with the Varia Suit. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl's adventure mode, Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu encounter two clones of the Power Suit. Both clones are all purple, similar to the Gravity Suit. *Space Pirates seem to have been able to copy the Gravity Suit at an unspecified time as scans in Metroid Prime claim that Aqua Pirates use Gravity Suit technology to survive underwater. Also, in Super Metroid, the Pink Space Pirates in the underwater region of Maridia wear suits of a similar coloration to the Gravity Suit. *In Metroid Prime, the circle on the back of Samus' hand, her visor, the lights on her legs, and the grooves of her shoulder pads for the Gravity Suit are blue, but in the other games they are green. *In Metroid Prime, with the hint system on, Samus will be alerted to the Gravity Chamber where "gravity pulses" have been located. This, along with the fact that she receives the Gravity Suit from Nightmare in Metroid Fusion, who can manipulate gravity, suggests that the Gravity Suit also stops gravity alteration or manipulation. *In Metroid: Other M, the Gravity Suit does not change the color of Samus' suit, but instead adds purple lights on the chestplate and the visor. When its gravity-altering powers are in effect, the suit gains a purple aura. It also negates the extreme gravity in certain areas of the Cryosphere near Sector Zero, but it does not protect Samus from lava, instead reducing the damage like its appearance in Metroid Prime. The Gravity Suit also protects Samus from air currents when an area of the ship is decompressing, probably in the same way it prevents drags underwater. *In Metroid Prime, several Sequence Breaks can be performed to skip the Gravity Suit. There is also a way to get the Gravity Suit before the Varia Suit by passing Twin Fires Tunnel without the Spider Ball. *In Metroid Prime, the Gravity Suit was modeled and skinned by Gene Kohler. Gallery File:Gravit_Suit_Art.gif|The Gravity Suit in an ending picture from Metroid: Zero Mission. Image:Gravity_Suit_in_Super.jpg|Samus runs towards the Screw Attack in her Gravity Suit. Image:Gravitysuitprime.jpg|The Gravity Suit seen in Metroid Prime. File:Samus p3.jpg|The Gravity Suit seen in Metroid Prime. File:Save_Station_Primr.png|Samus in a Save Station wearing the Gravity Suit, in Prime. File:M1 C spiderball g ad.jpg|The Gravity Suit's Spider Ball. File:Fusion_Gravity_Suit_Prime.png|Samus wearing the Fusion Gravity Suit in Prime. Image:Mfusionguide_o_01c.jpg|Samus after recovering Gravity Suit functionality in Metroid Fusion. File:Fusion_Gravity_Suit_Scene.png|Samus contemplates after escaping the Restricted Laboratory. Image:Gravity_Suit_Trophy.jpg|The Gravity Suit's Trophy in Brawl without text. Image:Gravity_Suit_Sticker.jpg|The Gravity Suit's sticker from Brawl. File:Gravity_Suit.jpg|Official artwork of the Gravity Suit in Super Metroid. File:Gravity_Suit_incomic.jpg|The Gravity Suit in Metroid Prime (comic). File:Gravsuit64.jpg|The Gravity Suit render in Super Smash Bros. File:GravsuitGC.png|The Gravity Suit render in Super Smash Bros. Melee. File:Gravsuitwii.png|The Gravity Suit render in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. File:Fusion_Gravity_Suit2.png|A drawing of Fusion's Gravity Suit taken from the Fusion manual. File:Gravity_Suit_sprite.png|The sprite for the Gravity Suit in Super Metroid. File:Gravity_Suit_sprite1.png|The sprite for the Gravity Suit in Metroid Fusion. File:Gravity_Suit_sprite2.png|The sprite for the Gravity Suit in Metroid: Zero Mission. File:Other_m_gravity_suit.jpg|The Gravity Suit's new look in Metroid: Other M. Note the purple glow and pink highlights on the chestplate.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/interview/r3oj/vol2/index.html Category:Suits Category:Chozo technology Category:Ridley's Lair Category:Chozodia Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Wrecked Ship Category:Cryosphere Category:Sector 5 Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Color Changes Category:Gene Kohler Category:Recurring Items Category:Unknown Items